tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon and the Engineer
* Michael Brandon |series=11 |series_no=11.06 |number=268 |released= * 5th September 2007 * 23rd September 2007 * 31st March 2008 * 15th April 2009 * 1st May 2010 * 10th September 2011 |previous=Hector the Horrid! |next=Thomas and the Spaceship}} Gordon and the Engineer, retitled Gordon and the Mechanic in American releases, is the sixth episode of the eleventh series. Plot The points on the Fat Controller's Railway are jammed and Gordon is asked to collect an engineer from Maron. When he arrives, he sees a man with a toolbox, thinking he is the engineer and has him climb onboard. The stationmaster warns him to wait for Bertie to bring more passengers, but Gordon, knowing that fixing the points is important, leaves anyway. However, Gordon does not know that the engineer is in fact one of Bertie's passengers back at Maron and that the man in his express is not the engineer. When Gordon arrives at the signal box, Thomas tells the man about the points, but he says that he is a carpenter who thought Gordon was taking him to Brendam. Gordon realises he left the engineer behind and that he has to go back to get him, but the signalman tells him he cannot go back on the express line with his coaches. Thomas suggests that Gordon uses his line to reverse down to Maron. Gordon leaves his coaches and reverses to the next station, but Douglas is in the way. He tells him to move, but Douglas says he can go as far as where Donald is. Thinking quickly, Gordon suggests Douglas reverse to the next station to get Donald to reverse to Maron to collect the engineer and then work forwards again. The idea works and the railway returns to running normally again. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Donald and Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * The Carpenter * The Brown-haired Engineer * Bertie * James * Henry * Percy * Toby * Arthur * Rocky * Big Mickey * Emily * Annie and Clarabel Locations * Maron * Norramby Fishing Village * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth * Abbey Trivia * Going by production order, this is the second episode of the eleventh series. * On the US Digital Download, Fun on the Rails Playpack and PBS Kids Sprout Channel airings, James has a speaking role; he says, "Hurry up, Gordon!" * Stock footage from the eleventh series episode, Emily's Rubbish is used. * A deleted alternate angle of the scene of Percy, Toby and Gordon at Brendam Docks is used in another eleventh series episode, Hide and Peep. * This episode marks the first of two things: ** Donald and Douglas' first physical appearances since the seventh series episodes Bad Day at Castle Loch and Gordon and Spencer, respectively, though Donald appears in stock footage in the seventh series episode Harold and the Flying Horse and they both appear in a deleted scene from the eighth series episode, Edward the Great. This is also their only appearance in the eleventh series. ** The first episode where Donald is called as "Terho" in the Finnish dub. ** Arthur's first appearance in an episode since the eighth series episode, Fish. Goofs * Donald and Douglas have Duck's whistle sound. * When Gordon comes back to the signal box with the engineer, he is travelling on his express line and his coaches have disappeared. * Though one is not seen, a shadow at the top of the screen reveals that there are three signals in the shot of Gordon with the express. However, there are only two tracks, so the third signal is redundant. Also they are all up, so Gordon is technically passing a signal at danger. In Other Languages Home Media Releases JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.1 SWE * Hide and Seek (Swedish DVD) GER * Thomas and the Spaceship (German DVD) DVD Boxsets * 11 Great Stories with Thomas and his Friends * Adventure on Rails! MYS * Hide and Peep and Other Adventures SPN * Thomas Is Done to the Sea SAU * Thomas Sets Sail (DVD) THA * Hide and Peep HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 35 (Hong Kong DVD) KOR * With the Emergence of the Dirty and Stinky Whiff! TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 22 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Gordon y el Mecánico pl:Gabryś i Inżynier ru:Гордон и инженер Category:Series 11 episodes Category:Episodes